New Directions
by Sunnie Shine
Summary: Harry is depressed after Sirius' death, fed up of being Dumbledore's pawn for the war decides that he needs a new change in image and with the help of some new muggle friends he will do this. Will end up being HP/DM slash. Currently reworking this with new ideas, new chapter up soon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Any of J. characters belong to her._

* * *

A.N. This story is a response to a request that I received which went as follows:_top draco/bottom hp romance m chapter fic: Harry is depressed after the death_ _of Sirius. He's fed up of being Dumbledor's pawn and decided to take control_ _of his own life and live it how he wants. Its the summer holiday before_ _Harry's 6th year and Harry decides he needs a change of image, (u no the usual_  
_goth thing with piercings, ne piercings u like but as i hav a lip ring myself_ _it'd b cool if that was one of them) and tattoo's. He also meets some new_ _people (perhaps in muggle London?) that introduce him to drugs._

_Obviously Harry discovers he's gay, perhaps by having a relationship/one-night_ _stand with one of his new friends? Neway when he gets back to school he takes_ _an interest in a certain blonde Slytherin._

I will try updating once a week if I can.

**New Directions**

Chapter 1

Harry stormed out of Dumbledore's office, letting the door slam shut behind him, he was pleased to hear the portraits of the former headmasters and mistresses rattle on the wallswall behind him.

"Now Dumbledore, will you really put up with that, we would not. I would punish such impetuous behaviour with a firm session with the school cane, why they let such traditions die out I'll never know; kept the students firmly in their places."

Harry did not stick around to catch Dumbledore's response to the nameless headmaster. He hurried down the spiral staircase and past the stone gargoyle before stopping in front of a blank stretch of wall, which he kicked in his anger. Despite what Dumbledore said, he was still responsible for Sirius' death, he was the one who believed the vision Voldemort sent and went off on the fake rescue mission.

"Despite popular belief, you are still just a student here Potter, and as such you should respect school property." Came the acerbic voice of Snape behind him. "Now I would suggest you return to your dormitory before I start taking points."

Harry turned around, his emblazoned eyes glaring at his professor. "I don't care what you think Snape, all you ever do is scorn and ridicule me, and it's because of you that Sirius is dead.

"And pray tell, Potter, why is the death of your mutt of a godfather my fault?"

"Well let's see; if you could have put aside your prejudices against my father and saw me for just me and actually taught me occlumency this year like you were supposed to then maybe I wouldn't have had that vision from Voldemort, or I would have been able to recognise it for what it was."

With that, Harry turned around, ignoring Snape's reply to watch his attitude or he would end up the same way as his godfather. He walked away down the corridor, Snape's calls for him to come back gradually fading away until his deduction of points was lost to the surroundings.

He let his feet carry him through the deserted halls, not really paying any attention to where he was going so eventually he found himself stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the astronomy tower. Had it only been yesterday that he had been up here for his O.W.L watching as Umbridge led her attack on Hagrid forcing him to flee the school and where the entire fifth year astronomy class witnessed thefour cowardly ministry lackeys unleash an unprovoked attack of four stupefy spells against their deputy headmistress, which had landed her in St Mungos.

Knowing the tower would be deserted at this time of night, with most classes and exams being over, he slowly started to climb the staircase to the top. Opening the door he stepped out into the night air, the moonlight bathing him in its incandescent glow. He sank down on the floor; his back propped up against the railings, and thought about everything that Dumbledore had told him.

So there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort, which somehow revolved around killing or be killed. His thoughts drifted to what would happen if he were the one to die; he would be leaving behind a lot of friends and the people who loved him, all those that had shown him support over the years; Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, Neville and Luna, the D.A and his teachers. Even the whole wizarding world had shown their support at one time or another when they were not being so fickle about him being an attention seeking brat or not. Would his friends fall apart without him there? With Ron and Hermione, he sometimes felt like the glue sticking the three of them together, they were stronger together than split apart. The Weasley's considered him a part of their family; Mrs Weasley had likened him to another son that summer at Grimmauld Place. No one, with the exception of Dumbledore, was strong enough nor ready to face Voldemort, yes they were perfectly capable of holding themselves against death eater attacks, but the death eaters, even combined, were nowhere near the strength of their master.

No, he had to survive. He was the one to survive Voldemort as a baby, and had come out of every confrontation he had had with him on top since he had re-entered the wizarding world. Prophecy or not, he had to defeat Voldemort, and he would not rest until he did so.

"Harry?" A voice called out to him from the doorway and he looked up to see Ginny stood there.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "Neville and I were starting to get worried when you didn't come back to the common room after we got back from the hospital wing, so we decided to come and look for you. We didn't want you doing anything stupid considering you've just lost Sirius; you could have done anything in your grief." She placed her hand on his arm, "you weren't going to do something you might regret, were you?"

"Don't worry Ginny, I just came up here to think, Dumbledore told me a lot of things that I need to consider." He rested his head on her shoulder, "I would never consider killing myself, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, I have a job to do, and I have to ensure that I do not die until it is all over."

He told her everything that had happened in the department of mysteries from when he had gone into the veil room. He told her how the prophecy had been a copy, how Dumbledore had heard the original, but had kept it from him all these years. "He knew from the beginning I had a connection with Voldemort, and despite his wanting me to have a normal childhood, it's something I've never had. I've given up doing things his way, I will kill Voldemort once and for all before this year is over, and I will be doing it my way."

Ginny slipped a hand around Harry's shoulders and ran a soothing hand over them. "And you'll do just that Harry, I know you will" Her hand eventually came to rest in Harry's hair. "I think you should go for a new look, something to tell the world you're serious about what you are going to do."

Harry raised his head to look at her. "You really think so; you think people will take me seriously if I change."

"Oh most definitely, I mean everyone knows what Harry Potter looks like, but that's just the school boy look. You need to show them that you've grown into a man. The bad boy look will definitely show them that you mean business. You're throwing off the shackles that Dumbledore has tied you down with and showing that you don't need him. You'll get all the girls flocking to you, they love a bad boy."

Harry laughed for a moment before considering that Ginny could well be right. A new look, bad boy or not, would show Dumbledore and the rest of the world that he was serious about defeating Voldemort and that it would be on his own terms. He would not let that prophecy dictate his life; it might have set him up for where he was now, but for the rest of the way he was on his own. He would make sure that Sirius' death was not in vain if he could help it. He stood up, pulling Ginny along with him. "Come on, if we're going to pull this off we need to start planning."

He started towards the door to the tower so did not see Ginny's smile nor hear her whispered words of, "that's my Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine._

Chapter 2

Harry had been back at his relatives' house for a couple of days now from school, and since he had been back he had spent as little time as possible in their company. He spent most of his time outside avoiding Dudley's gang where he could and doing odd jobs around the house that needed doing.

Today was no different, it was a Tuesday so Uncle Vernon was at work, Aunt Petunia was doing her weekly cleaning and did not want him under her feet, and Dudley was out with his friends. Harry had had a wad of notes and a list shoved into his hand that morning and had been told to go do the shopping. Aunt Petunia normally did her shopping at the supermarket the next town over, but because Harry had no change for the bus he walked down into Little Whinging's village centre instead. There was a small convenience store where he was able to pick up most of the items on the list and for everything else he would be able to collect them at the market on his way back to Privet Drive.

It was while walking through the aisles of the Co-op when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around apprehensively; apart from the Dursleys and Mrs Figg, Harry did not know anyone in Little Whinging who would call him by his full name, and no one from the wizarding world would be shopping here either.

Once he had turned around he was faced with a boy, not much older than Harry, with dark, curly hair wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans. "Harry Potter?" he said again, "Simon Thurle, we went to primary school together," he held out his hand for Harry to shake. When he did not take it he laughed, "I don't bite you know."

Harry blushed at that, "sorry," he took hold of the offered hand. "I didn't think anyone would remember me once I left school, I wasn't exactly very popular." Unlike at Hogwarts, he finished off in his head.

"How could I not remember you, we sat next to each other in Miss Ward's class, the only year we didn't have your horrid cousin with us." Simon said releasing his hand. "How've you been anyway, I thought you were down for Stonewall comp, but I've not seen you there."

Ah yes Harry remembered, Miss Ward was their Year Three teacher in Primary, and by some chance of fate Dudley had ended up in Mr Nash's class instead. 3W had always said that 3N was the class full of the stupid pupils. Harry had loved that year because he was able to do his best without Dudley there to belittle him, of course he was still a target in the playground, and nothing had ever changed that. "You went to Stonewall?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was supposed to have gone to St Dominus, the local Catholic Grammar School, but their intake was high, only a few pupils from the non-catholic or C of E primary schools got in, and so I ended up at Stonewall instead. Where did you go then?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking what to say, did all muggle borns have this problem explaining Hogwarts to their friends and family? "Well apparently before my parents died they had enrolled me into a private school in Scotland and I've been going there since we finished at Primary. It's very elite and only a select few are allowed in, far better than Smeltings where Dudley and Piers went."

"You sound a little full of yourself there; I never thought you would be like that." Simon said in a teasing voice causing Harry to blush again.

"I'm not like that really, it's just a school for gifted youngsters, it doesn't matter how big daddy's bank vault is or how many generations your bloodlines been pure for, or who you support for that matter. I have two friends, one's really poor and the other from a different social background but really smart, and comparing them to my nemesis who's rich, clever and high class, I would rather have those two as my friends."

Simon chuckled at Harry's rant, "You say some peculiar stuff sometimes, a far cry from the little eight year old who wouldn't say boo to a goose. Come round to mine this afternoon, my brother's back from university and he would love to hear your stories, his debate group talk about stuff like that, society and all, and," he whispered conspiratorially, "he could give you some pointers on fashion, you look as if you need it."

Harry looked down at his clothes, the shirt and jeans he was wearing were from when Dudley was thirteen and were still big on Harry, but thankfully they were in better quality than some of his other Dudley hand-me-downs. "Ok then, I'll have to get this stuff home and then I can come and join you, what's your address?"

"Meet me at the corner shop on Evergreen Terrace and we can go from there, I doubt you would be able to find my house otherwise. Two O'clock." With that Simon turned around and walked away leaving Harry to finish the shopping.

* * *

At exactly two that afternoon Harry was stood outside the corner shop waiting for Simon to turn up, not for the first time had it crossed his mind that this could be some elaborate joke being played on him; make him think he had a new friend and then stand him up, it would be something Dudley would take great pleasure in. Thankfully it was no more than two minutes later that someone turned up. It was not Simon, but someone who looked a lot like him, only taller, more muscular built and had longer hair.

"Harry?" Simon's brother, Harry guessed, asked. "I'm Mike, Simon's brother, Simon sends his apologies that he couldn't be here to pick you up, he had some errands to run and I offered to pick you up. It's really good of you to come round like this, Simon doesn't often bring friends round, and I was intrigued as to what you were like. When he said you went to school together I couldn't place a face to a name, but I remember now; Dursley's little squirt of a cousin. I really wanted to show that kid a lesson before I left but never got the chance."

Harry had to laugh at that, "Believe me, he never improved over the years, but you can blame his parents on that, they refused to see any fault in him when everyone else can. Kids round here are more scared of him than they are of me, especially when I supposedly go to St Brutus'."

Mike started to walk down the road away from the shop as Harry followed on behind. "St Brutus', that secure centre for the criminally insane? If your neighbours believe that they must be stupid, for a start kids there don't go home for the holidays, plus you're too fresh to have gone somewhere like that. We did a case study for one of our assignments and Brutus' was one place we looked at. Not even your cousin would stand a chance in a place like that. He'd be pissing himself the moment he stepped through the doors" He took a sudden turn up an alley next to the Methodist Church causing Harry to nearly trip.

It was not a dark alley, but trees grew on either side of the pathway lighting the way in an eerie green glow and Harry had to peer cautiously to see where he was stepping. Eventually the trees cleared into an expanse of green lawn. What looked to be a small manor house was located to one side of the lawn and a group of young people were sat underneath a tree at the other.

"My mother inherited this place from her grandparents, but she didn't want to live in it so turned it into a hostel. This time of year we tend to get mostly students who want to go away on holiday, but can't afford a lot. Simon and I spend our summers here doing odd jobs, and this year some of my friends have come along, that's them underneath the tree." Mike explained as he led Harry across the lawn and into the house.

Harry could now understand why Simon had said he would meet him, he did not even know this place existed, let alone been able to find it. Inside, the hostel was painted in vibrant colours and did not look anything like one would expect a manor house to look like.

Mike took him on a tour. "Downstairs we have a common room for relaxation, a recreation room with lots of games, a TV and the computer, the dining room and there is also a library. We have the reception and main office at the front where the guests come in," he waved at a pretty blonde who was sat at the reception typing on a computer before they walked up the stairs. "Each of our bedrooms have been converted into dormitories with bunks and all have their own bathrooms. We also have a couple of family rooms and single rooms in the attic for those who wish for a bit of privacy." He looked down at his watch when he had finished giving Harry the quick tour of the rooms, "Si's running late, he said he wouldn't be more than an hour. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends while he's not here."

They walked back through the house and outside to the tree. "Is there anyone here, besides you and your friends?" Harry asked noticing that it did seem a little quiet for a hostel in the middle of summer.

"We do have a family staying with us, they are in one of the far dorms at the end where it's quieter, there were too many of them for a family room. Mum, dad, three kids and both sets of grandparents, they would rather share a dorm than have separate family rooms for them. But yeah, other than that it's just us." As they neared the tree they automatically slowed down and Mike put his finger to his lips, and Harry getting the message was as silent as possible as they approached. "Now what do you lot think you're doing?" he said in a deep, gruff voice causing everyone sat around the tree to jump. Those who had drinks in their hands hand spilt some, and one had even dropped his cigarette.

Neither boy could help it; they burst out laughing at the sight the others made. "You guys are complete airheads, not paying any attention to what's going on around you." He tuned to Harry, who by this point had managed to calm his laughter. "Harry, this is Danny, Chris, Paul, Tim, Gaz, Tony and Emma. Guys, this is Harry, Simon's friend."

Everyone said their hellos and soon Harry found himself sat down leaning against the tree talking with the others. Danny, who was not much taller than Harry but was more muscular built and had blonde hair, was sat next to Harry and offered him a cigarette, which he accepted, but not having any experience had it dangling from his fingers and occasionally taking a puff. "When you're ready, we can move you onto the stronger stuff," Danny murmured into Harry's ear, pushing himself close to Harry's body and breathing a warm breath of air down the back of Harry's neck.

Harry had finished his first cigarette by the time Simon had returned and flushed red with embarrassment when Simon said that Harry needed a make-over. So before he left for the evening arrangements were made to meet up the next day and go shopping.

_A.N. I decided to stop this chapter here, otherwise it would get too long and I wanted to get something out. Next chapter will see Harry's new look. _


End file.
